Iluminacja
by ali4560
Summary: Kilka lat po wojnie, Severus sądzi, że jego związek z Harry'm jest stabilny. Po to, by mógł docenić Harry'ego za to kim on naprawdę jest, Severus musi zapomnieć o przeszłości. A na to wystarczy tylko jedna chwila. Tłumaczenie Illumination by atypicalsnowman.


Zgoda: oczekiwana.

Miłego czytania :)

* * *

Severus siedząc przy kuchennym stole, powoli rozłożył numer „Proroka Codziennego" z dzisiejszego poranka i rozkoszował się uczuciem satysfakcji na widok własnego zdjęcia, z którego uśmiechał się do siebie ironicznie spod nagłówka: _Snape Oczyszczony Ze Wszystkich Zarzutów i Odznaczony Orderem Bohatera._

Zajęło to dwa lata, dziesiątki zeznań od członków Zakonu, nawet portretu Dumbledora, a także czegoś, co Harry nazwał „prawdziwą walką swego życia", jednak nareszcie uznano jego dokonania podczas wojny.

Odetchnął głęboko z ulgą i poczuł jak węzeł, który od lat tkwił w jego żołądku, rozluźnia się. Teraz będzie mógł żyć tak, jak tego pragnął.

Pensja, którą otrzymał, była niczego sobie.

Kątem oka obserwował Harry'ego, wchodzącego do kuchni tym swoim sprężystym krokiem, który bawił Severusa przez większość czasu.

\- Szczęśliwych Walentynek - powiedział, szybko całując Severusa w usta.

\- Mhm - odpowiedział mężczyzna wymijająco, pokazując pierwszą stronę, wiedząc, że Harry będzie równie zadowolony, co on sam.

\- Och! - odparł Harry, uśmiechając się promiennie i z radością. - Rzeczywiście, to bardzo szczęśliwy dzień. - Z zachwytem pozwolił swoim palcom przeciągnąć po zdjęciu, śmiejąc się, gdy rzuciło mu ono groźne spojrzenie.

\- Twoje zdjęcie mnie nie lubi – powiedział siadając i biorąc tost.

\- Być może nie lubi być poniewierane – odpowiedział. Obserwował Harry'ego, który parzył herbatę dokładnie taką, jaką on lubił, potem wziął zaoferowaną mu filiżankę.

Po dwóch latach, wciąż zaskakiwał go widok Harry'ego Pottera, spoglądającego na niego z naprzeciwka stołu zastawionego śniadaniem.

\- Na całe szczęście ja wiem lepiej. Naprawdę, Severusie – powiedział Harry, z ustami pełnymi tosta – musimy to uczcić.

Severus uśmiechnął się kpiąco i podając mu serwetkę, stwierdził:

\- Moglibyśmy zacząć od prawidłowych manier przy stole.

Powtórnie jego uwaga powróciła do gazety, zaczął czytać artykuł, który krótko opisywał czasy, gdy był Śmierciożercą, a następnie skupiał się na wysiłkach poczynionych na rzecz Zakonu, aż w końcu opowiadał o jego życiu z Harry'm i obecnych badaniach.

\- Harry… - powiedział głosem, który kochanek określał jako „straszny".

Harry spojrzał znad tostów, nie wyrzekł jednak ani słowa.

\- Skąd „Prorok Codzienny" wie o moich planach wynalezienia leku na wilkołactwo?

Z szeroko otwartymi oczami, Harry szybko wyciągnął dłoń poprzez stół i chwycił Severusa za rękę.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział. - Chyba podrzuciłem to reporterowi.

\- Nie mam ochoty publicznie ponieść porażki…

\- Nie zrobisz tego! - stwierdził Harry stanowczo, a Severus nie mógł zignorować nadziei i podziwu widocznego w jego oczach. - Jesteś wspaniały i nie ma możliwości, że zawiedziesz.

\- Przez wieki próbowały tego dokonać dziesiątki mistrzów eliksirów. Setki…

\- Wierzę w ciebie – miękko powiedział Harry. - Ty zwyciężysz tam, gdzie oni ponieśli porażkę. Wiem to.

Nie będąc w stanie pozostać dłużej złym na Harry'ego, gdy ten patrzył na niego w taki sposób, Severus chrząknął i pozwolił, by kłótnia się skończyła, ukrywając swoją irytację. Kilka chwil minęło w ciszy, a potem Harry odkasłał.

\- Wracając do dzisiejszego wieczora – zaczął, a Severus musiał ukryć to, ze przewrócił oczami. - Serio, zaplanowałem specjalną noc. Zamówimy miły posiłek, wypijemy wspólnie butelkę wina i będziemy świętować.

Spokojny wieczór brzmiał dobrze, więc mężczyzna skinął głową, a Harry powrócił do swoich stron gazety i zaczął czytać. Korzystając z odwróconej uwagi towarzysza, Severus pozwolił sobie na moment wdzięczności za wszystko, co Harry zrobił, by oczyścić jego imię. Nie przesadzał, gdy mówił, że była to walka jego życia i nawet teraz Severus był zdziwiony, że udało mu się zwyciężyć.

Chwilę później Severus odchrząknął chcąc podzielić się tą myślą, zobaczył jednak, że twarz Harry'ego nieco się nachmurzyła, a jego oczy skupiły się na czymś poza nagłówkiem.

\- Czy coś się stało? - spytał, ciekawy co tak zdenerwowało Harry'ego.

\- Hmm? Och, pan Diggory dostał awans – stwierdził po prostu, a jego wesoły ton był o tyle mniej wyczuwalny, że Severus zauważył różnicę.

\- Czy to ci przeszkadza?

Marszcząc brwi, Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, po prostu… nie myślałem o Cedriku już od jakiegoś czasu. - Uśmiechnął się, ale uśmiech ten nie sięgnął jego oczu i Severus zastanawiał się, co sobie przypomniał.

\- To było moje pierwsze zauroczenie, choć… nie zdawałem sobie wtedy sprawy, że to zauroczenie – uśmiechając się smutno, Harry spojrzał nad stołem, a jego twarz wyrażała tak wielki żal, że mężczyzna odstawił herbatę, by go wysłuchać.

\- Przez kilka lat sądziłem nawet, że to była ta jedna jedyna szansa, której odeszła, wiesz? Moja jedyna szansa na szczęście. Oczywiście, w rzeczywistości on nie był pewnie nawet gejem, ale gdyby był…

Severus odpowiedział odpowiednio smutnym uśmiechem, usiłując przywołać tego, który był jego „jedyną szansą, która odeszła". Imię i twarz były na skraju jego myśli, ale zmusił się – co zdarzało mu się kilka razy w tygodniu – do utrzymania wzroku i uwagi na Harry'm.

\- Kto to może wiedzieć, czy faktycznie by nam się udało? - powiedział miękko Harry, odkładając gazetę i wyciągając dłoń poprzez stół, w kierunku Severusa. - Młodzieńcze zauroczenia są dość śmieszne, nie sądzisz?

\- Mogą takie być – odparł mężczyzna, a jego palce połączyły się z palcami towarzysza, gdy zmuszał się do pozostania tutaj, przy tym stole, w ich domu, podczas gdy jego umysł wędrował gdzieś indziej.

\- Byłeś kimś zauroczony w szkole? W kimś, bez kogo, jak ci się zdawało, nie byłbyś w stanie żyć?

Jego palce ścisnęły palce Harry'ego mocniej, gdy ściana, którą stworzył w swoim umyśle, runęła, a imię i twarz pojawiły się niczym eksplozja w jego głowie.

Lucjusz Malfoy.

Severus uważał, że sam pomysł miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia jest niedorzeczny, jednak musiał przyznać, że był oczarowany Lucjuszem od samego początku. Gdy Severus miał jedenaście lat, kończył właśnie okres skomplikowanego dzieciństwa i zaczynał równie skomplikowany czas adolescencji. A Lucjusz zawsze był bardzo piękny.

Mający siedemnaście lat Lucjusz był pełen elegancji i pewności siebie, miał świat u swoich stóp. Jego szkolni koledzy albo się go bali, albo wielbili go, choć kilku było pomiędzy tymi dwoma odczuciami. Severus pragnął go nawet wtedy.

Podczas gdy lata mijały, rzadko widywał Lucjusza, ale jego pragnienie pozostało, więc gdy usłyszał rozmowy o dołączeniu do Czarnego Pana, nie potrzebował zbyt wielkiej namowy.

Nigdy nie winił Lucjusza za swoją decyzję, nie, gdy to on sam podjął taką decyzję. Podczas lat, które po tym nastąpiły, Severus sądził, że jego pożądanie osłabnie, gdy walka o rozgrzeszenie za własne zbrodnie napędzała każdą z jego myśli. I podczas tych trudów, pragnienie rzeczywiście osłabło, skryło się w cieniu, ale wciąż w nim tkwiło. Za każdym razem, gdy widział Lucjusza z Narcyzą, za każdym razem, gdy musiał pomagać Draco, nóż wbijał się odrobinę głębiej.

Spoglądając w kierunku Harry'ego, spoglądając _poprzez_ niego, ponownie zaakceptował to, że jego życie było właśnie takie. Być może nie był z mężczyzną, którego zawsze pragnął, z kimś, kto był dla niego idealny, ale…

\- Severusie? - odezwał się Harry, zaciekawiony, zanim nie przeciągnął kciukiem po kostkach dłoni kochanka. Dzięki temu gestowi, Severus przypomniał sobie, na co się zdecydował.

Harry go kochał. Naprawdę, prawdziwie go kochał i nikogo nie zaskoczyło to bardziej, niż Severusa. Pomimo wszystkich błędnych przekonań, które o nim miał, Harry był dobrym, miłym, a przed wszystkim, _lojalnym_ człowiekiem. Jeśli zdecydowałby się pozostać z Harry'm, a Severus był zmuszony przyznać, że tak właśnie się stało, to mógłby trafić o wiele gorzej.

Uśmiechnął się łagodnie do Harry'ego, gdy przeszyło go znane mu dobrze ukłucie spowodowane poczuciem winy, jednak odsunął je od siebie. Nigdy nie skłamał, nie powiedział Harry'emu, że jest miłością jego życia, że jest dla niego idealny. Jego czyny przekazywały Harry'emu dokładnie to, co czuł: że jest odpowiednim kompanem, dobrym przyjacielem, atrakcyjnym młodym mężczyzną, którego pragnienia pasowały do jego własnych, oraz kimś, z kim Severus mógłby spędzić resztę życia.

Kto powiedział, że każdy związek musi składać się z trzęsień ziemi spowodowanych miłością i romansem? To, co mieli, zdawało się pasować im obu.

Więc dlaczego, spytał sam siebie, odwracał wzrok, gdy Harry obdarzał go swoim promiennym, pełnym nadziei uśmiechem?

\- Czy to drażliwy temat? - spytał Harry, spoglądając na niego zza uroczych, ciemnych rzęs. - Przepraszam…

\- Wcale nie i nie, nie ma nikogo, o kim warto by wspomnieć – skłamał Severus, wypuszczając dłoń Harry'ego i wstając od stołu.

\- Och – powiedział Harry, a Severus usłyszał za sobą chrzęst wywołany sprzątaniem. - Jakie masz plany na dziś?

Zastanawiając się nad swoim kontem u Gringotta, Severus powiedział:

\- Myślę, że już czas na kupienie jakichś odpowiednich szat.

Z tyłu objęły go ramiona, a cichy śmiech zawibrował mu w piersi, gdy Harry stwierdził:

\- Będę musiał przywyknąć do oglądania cię w ładnych ubraniach.

Chwile takie, jak te, są szczególnie męczące – pomyślał Severus, gdy uciszał lekką pogardę, którą wywołały słowa Harry'ego.

Nigdy nie był próżnym człowiekiem, jednak wierzył w ubieranie się stosownie do danej okazji i jego nauczycielskie szaty – zwykle poplamiona lub przypalone – były czymś, co bardzo chętnie pozostawiał za sobą. Nie żeby oczekiwał, że Harry zrozumie coś, co było przecież dość proste i pozornie płytkie, ale jednak było dla Severusa ważne.

\- Wyglądałbyś niesamowicie w jedwabiu – powiedział Harry, odwracając go i spoglądając na ciało kochanka. - A ten nowy styl, który teraz wszyscy noszą, ten w wyższym wycięciem, wyglądałby wspaniale na tobie.

Uśmiechając się kpiąco, Severus wypuścił Harry'ego z cichym westchnieniem, powtarzając sobie, że kochanek był dobrym człowiekiem.

\- Będę już leciał – stwierdził Harry i ponownie pocałował go pospiesznie w usta. - Zobaczymy się wieczorem?

Severus wydał z siebie kolejne chrząknięcie i nie spojrzał na niego, gdy odchodził.

* * *

Choć dostrzegał swoją małostkowość, plecy Severusa wyprostowały się, gdy przemierzał ulicę Pokątną. Po raz pierwszy odkąd stał się dorosły, ludzie spoglądali na niego z czymś przypominającym podziw zamiast nienawiści. Artykuł w „Proroku Codziennym" zdawał się natychmiastowo zmienić opinię publiczną na jego temat i mężczyzna musiał przyznać, że go to zadowalało.

Spoglądając na swoje odbicie w sklepowej witrynie, odetchnął z satysfakcją. Kupił eleganckie, choć proste szaty, bardzo podobne do tych, które nosił przez całe życie. A jednak pozbycie się swoich starych szat nauczyciela było niczym zrzucenie z siebie przeszłości i przyjęcie przyszłości, przyszłości, gdzie nie był już dłużej pariasem; sam nie wiedział, co powinien ze sobą zrobić.

Poprawiając kołnierzyk, zmierzał w kierunku Apteki Sluga i Jiggera. Pozostała mu mnie niż godzina do chwili, gdy miał spotkać się z Harry'm.

\- Severusie?

Usłyszał swoje imię i natychmiast rozpoznał ten głos, jego kroki ustały, a ciało spięło się. Powoli odwrócił się, zmuszając się do pozostania nieruchomym, choć serce w jego piersi zaczęło bić jak oszalałe.

\- Lucjusz – przywitał się kiwając głową, nie zdradzając zdenerwowania, które odczuwał.

\- Przez chwilę cię nie poznałem – powiedział Lucjusz, spoglądając na Severusa od góry do dołu. - Nie jesteś wreszcie ubrany jak biedny nauczyciel.

Zmuszając się do ironicznego uniesienia warg, Severus odpowiedział żartem:

\- Być może umknęło twojej uwadze, ale nie jestem już biednym nauczycielem.

Lucjusz zaśmiał się grzecznie i skinął głową.

\- Tak, czytałem gazetę dziś rano. To dla ciebie wspaniała wiadomość – wciąż patrzył na ciało Severusa, nawet nie próbując kryć swojego oczywistego zainteresowania. Gdyby był to jakikolwiek inny mężczyzna, Severus przekląłby go i odszedł.

Jednak, choć nie chciał się do tego przyznać, poczuł się znów jak niezręczny nastolatek, tak samo jak za pierwszym razem, gdy Lucjusz na niego spojrzał. Wtedy, mężczyzna widział, że go pragnie, w przeciwieństwie do teraz.

\- Czy chciałbyś pójść ze mną na drinka?

Wszystkie myśli o eliksirach i Harry'm natychmiast wyleciały mu z głowy, gdy zaczął iść obok Lucjusza, zanim zdążył wyrazić zgodę.

* * *

\- Dwie szklaneczki sherry – powiedział Lucjusz barmanowi, który podszedł do ich stolika i zanim Severus zdążył mu przypomnieć, że nie cierpiał sherry – zbyt słodkiej jak na jego gusta – mężczyzna odszedł, by przynieść ich zamówienie.

Ten brak wzięcia pod uwagę jego zdania zirytował go, jednak został szybko udobruchany, gdy Lucjusz usiadł na krześle i poświęcił Severus'owi swoją niepodzielną uwagę. Nienawidził faktu, że Lucjusz wywierał na nim taki efekt, jednak nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że jednocześnie mu się to podobało.

\- A więc teraz, gdy twoje imię zostało oczyszczone i ludzie uważają cię za dostatecznie dobrego, byś przemierzał ich ulice, co zamierzasz robić?

Severus rozważał powiedzeniu mu o swoich ambicjach dotyczących wilkołactwa, został jednak uratowany przed pojęciem decyzji, dzięki pojawieniu się barmana z drinkami.

\- Szkocką – powiedział po prostu Severus, a potem obserwował, jak mężczyzna zerknął na Lucjusza nim odszedł.

\- A więc? - spytał Lucjusz chwilę później, z zadowoleniem popijając sherry.

Upewniając samego siebie, że w końcu był dorosły od ponad dwudziestu lat, Severus postanowił opowiedzieć Lucjuszowi o swoich planach.

\- Dostałem dotację od Ministerstwa – zaczął powoli. - Po ostrożnych rozważaniach postanowiłem zająć się klątwą wilkołactwa, znaleźć prawdziwe lekarstwo, a nie coś, co tylko zmniejsza symptomy.

Zachęcony zaciekawionym spojrzeniem Lucjusza, kontynuował:

\- Jesteśmy tak blisko znalezienia lekarstwa. Tak wiele rzeczy na ten temat, o których nie mieliśmy pojęcia, ujawniono w ostatnich badaniach. Rozważam nawet zatrudnienie uzdrowiciela jako konsultanta…

Zamilkł, gdy zauważył kpiący uśmiech szpecący wspaniałe oblicze. Powróciła jego irytacja, ale zmusił się do spytania:

\- Czy powiedziałem coś zabawnego?

\- Nie, nie, nic podobnego – powiedział Lucjusz, w widoczny sposób starając się powstrzymać od śmiechu. - Po prostu… wilkołactwo, Severusie? Każdy mistrz eliksirów, który ukończył szkołę, starał się wyleczyć tą… tą cholerną chorobę.

Dłonie Severusa zacisnęły się na stole, a jego myśli natychmiast powróciły do Harry'ego, choć nie wiedział dlaczego.

\- Tak, wielu próbowało, a ich praca zaprowadziła nas do tego punktu, gdy wyleczenie może być osiągalne.

Biorąc łyk sherry, Lucjusz uśmiechnął się protekcjonalnie do Severusa i powiedział:

\- No tak, to prawda, ale to takie stereotypowe. W tej chwili masz świat u swych stóp. Dlaczego nie zaczniesz pracować nad czymś, co ma rzeczywiste szanse powodzenia?

Zaciskając szczęki, Severus przestał zwracać uwagę na Lucjusza, dostrzegając ironię w sytuacji, gdy zwykle to on, w takich samych warunkach, zachowywał się w ten sposób siedząc naprzeciw Harry'ego. Przypomniały mu się wszystkie te razy, w których życzył sobie, by Harry był większym intelektualistą, kimś, kto doceni jego ambicje. A teraz zastanawiał się, dlaczego kiedykolwiek uważał za kogoś takiego Lucjusza. Dlaczego siedział obok Harry'ego pragnąć, by był z nim Lucjusz, gdy Harry był o wiele lepszym mężczyzną?

I nagle, przyszło to do niego znikąd, Severus poczuł, że trwające niemal przez całe jego życie pożądanie Lucjusza rozpłynęło się. To było tak, jakby światło, które płonęło przez trzydzieści lat zniknęło nagle, a jednak wszystko pozostało na swoim miejscu.

Siedząc tam, patrząc poprzez Lucjusza, Severus w jakiś sposób uwolnił się i zobaczył wszystko takim, jakim było naprawdę. Nieskrępowany głupim dziecinnym zauroczeniem, które przez ostatnie dwa lata pojawiało się w jego umyśle, zobaczył kim naprawdę jest Harry.

\- Mam dla ciebie biznesową propozycję – powiedział Lucjusz, ponownie zwracając na siebie uwagę Severusa. I tak, jak Harry został przed nim ujawniony, tak i dostrzegł prawdziwego Lucjusza – płytką, nielojalną wydmuszkę człowieka. Ta nagła wiedza powiększyła jego pragnienie, by zobaczyć Harry'ego.

\- Może chciałbyś pójść ze mną do dworu na obiad? - spytał Lucjusz, a jego wzrok znów przesuwał się powoli, wędrując po ciele Severusa, nie pozostawiając wątpliwości do tego, co proponował w rzeczywistości. - Narcyza odwiedza krewnych, więc moglibyśmy… _porozmawiać_ prywatnie.

Pojawiła się. Propozycja, której pragnął od lat; mężczyzna którego pożądał prawie całe swoje życie, zaproponował mu pójście ze sobą do łóżka…

Był w stanie myśleć tylko o Harry'm.

Chwila minęła, a potem Severus zaśmiał się, czując jak ogromny ciężar uniósł się z jego piersi. Spojrzał na Lucjusza i cały nastrój minął. Dopił szkocką i wstał.

\- Dziękuję, ale mam plany – niemal roześmiał się na widok miny mężczyzny, gdy odwracał się, by odejść. Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto nie był przyzwyczajony do odrzucenia.

\- Potter? - zapytał cicho, po czym uśmiechnął się kpiąco. - Czy to naprawdę z nim wolałbyś być?

Dziesiątki pogardliwych odpowiedzi umarło, gdy na wierzch myśli wysunął mu się obraz Harry'ego przygotowującego mu herbatę. Zachęcającego go do podążania za swoimi ambicjami, walczącego przez ostatnie dwa lata o jego wolność. Zastanowił się nad każdym wyrazem miłości, który Harry mu okazał, a potem nad swoimi własnymi czynami. Potrzebując zobaczyć Harry'ego w tej chwili, Severus uśmiechnął się szyderczo i odparł:

\- Zawsze.

A potem aportował się do domu.

* * *

Przepełniony determinacją, której nie czuł od lat, Severus przeszedł przez ich frontowe drzwi i ujrzał przygnębionego Harry'ego siedzącego na kanapie, trzymającego łokcie na kolanach i opierającego głowę na dłoniach.

Zwolnił kroku, obserwując jak Harry podnosi wzrok, w którym było rozczarowanie, ale też zrezygnowanie i poczuł nagły przypływ poczucia winy wiedząc, że jest za to odpowiedzialny.

\- Cześć – powiedział Harry, unikając jego wzroku. - Spóźniłeś się.

\- Wybacz mi – powiedział Severus, nie mając pojęcia jak zbliżyć się do Harry'ego po swoim niedawnym objawieniu. Jak zawiadamiasz mężczyznę, z którym jesteś w związku, że jesteś w nim zakochany? - Coś mnie zatrzymało.

\- Och – stwierdził Harry, a potem spojrzał na niego od góry do dołu. - Dobrze wyglądasz. - Gdy Severus skinął głową, jego kochanek mówił dalej. - Obiad jest na stole, jeśli chcesz coś zjeść. Nie jestem zbyt głodny.

\- Harry, ja… - jednak zamilkł, gdy Harry wstał i w końcu napotkał jego wzrok. Był w nim gniew i poirytowanie, a Severus uważał, że mężczyzna ma prawo czuć to wszystko, potem jednak stało się coś dziwnego. Niemal mógł usłyszeć dyskusję, którą Harry toczył sam ze sobą.

„Severus nigdy mu niczego nie obiecywał, nie powiedział, że go kocha, nie dał najmniejszej wskazówki, że był dla niego tak ważny, jak on był dla Harry'ego."

Niemal złamał mu serce widok ramion Harry'ego, które opadły i jego rezygnacji.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Możemy zjeść kolację innym razem. - To powiedziawszy, Harry odwrócił się, by pójść na górę. Serce Severusa skręcało się, gdy odchodził.

Do cholery z moją dumą – pomyślał, i do cholery ze wszystkimi niewypowiedzianymi uzgodnieniami.

Jeśli Severus rozpoczynał właśnie nowy etap w swoim życiu, to wiedział, że chce aby Harry w nim był. Nie tylko jako towarzysz, nie ktoś, kto ogrzewa mu łóżko, ale jako mężczyzna, którego kochał.

\- Zaczekaj – powiedział, a potem złapał ramię Harry'ego i odwrócił go. Harry pozwolił mu na to, ale jego nachmurzona mina wystarczyła, by Severus zamarł. - Może to dobry moment abyśmy porozmawiali o tym, co jest między nami, zanim posuniemy się dalej.

Harry zbladł, a Severus stłumił jęk, był beznadziejny w sprawach związanych z uczuciami. Zanim poczucie winy zdążyło go przytłoczyć jeszcze bardziej, wyprostował ramiona, przełknął gulę w gardle i powiedział:

\- Czuję, że zaczynam nowy rozdział w życiu – Harry zmarszczył brwi zaciekawiony, a Severus dopiero teraz zauważył małą zmarszczkę, która powstała między nimi.

\- Wszystkie moje stare długi zostały spłacone – stwierdził powoli, pozwalając dłoniom błądzić po ramionach Harry'ego, a potem chwytając jego ręce. - Wiem czym chcę się zająć w życiu, zdecydowałem się na wybór swojej drogi i… - zamilkł, spoglądając w oczy Harry'ego, po raz pierwszy zauważając, jak bardzo piękne były. - Jedyną decyzją, jaką muszę podjąć jest to, z kim spędzę moje życie

Ostrożny optymizm sprawił, że bladość zniknęła z twarzy Harry'ego, a Severus wypuścił jego dłonie, tylko po to, by objąć jego twarz własnymi.

\- Byłem głupcem – wyszeptał gwałtownie i zbliżył swą twarz do twarzy Harry'ego tak blisko, że ich nosy niemal się zetknęły. - Byłem tak zapatrzony w przeszłość, w coś, co nie było prawdziwe, że prawie nie zauważyłem tego, co było tuż przede mną przez cały czas.

Delikatny uśmiech uniósł wargi Harry'ego, a Severus pokonał niewielki dystans pomiędzy nimi, całując mężczyznę z desperacją, wkładając w pocałunek wszystko to, czego nie mógł powiedzieć.

Było lepiej niż za pierwszym razem.

Chwilę później odsunął się, potrzebując to powiedzieć, potrzebując deklaracji, zanim jego pożądanie do Harry'ego zbytnio go rozproszy.

\- Kocham cię – wyszeptał, a potem dostrzegł, że oczy Harry'ego się zaszkliły.

\- Och – mężczyzna odetchnął, a potem westchnął ciężko. - Naprawdę?

\- Tak. - Pocałował go ponownie. - Tak.

\- Przestałem już mieć nadzieję… - powiedział Harry z szerokim uśmiechem, obejmując Severusa ramionami. - Myślałem… myślałem, że będę cię kochał wystarczająco mocno za nas obu. Byłbym szczęśliwy tylko będąc z tobą, ale…

\- Zamknij się – odparł Severus automatycznie, a potem umniejszył ten ostry ton kolejnym pocałunkiem. - Zasługujesz na o wiele więcej.

Ich stopy przesunęły się w kierunku sypialni, a Severus niemal upadł, tak szybko chciał tam dotrzeć. Gdy rozpinał guziki w szacie, dłonie Harry'ego przesuwały się po jedwabiu, a potem mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony.

\- Co spowodowało tą zmianę? Co zdarzyło się pomiędzy śniadaniem, a teraz?

Śniadanie wydawało się być czymś z poprzedniego życia, stłumione pragnienie, które odczuwał tak długo odeszło na dobre. Wiedząc, że musi coś powiedzieć, ostrożnie stwierdził:

\- Miałem szansę zobaczyć, jak wyglądałoby życie bez ciebie i zrozumiałem czego tak naprawdę chcę.


End file.
